As I Move My Feet Toward Your Body
by NeverWonder
Summary: Puck and Quinn have been late to Glee four days in a row, and everyone knows why; when Rachel and Finn call them on it, Puck inadvertently issues a challenge. "Look, it's not my fault your girl's got all the sex appeal of kindergartner."


**Disclaimer:** This _Glee_ fanfiction is based upon the television show of the same name. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Ryan Murphy Productions and 20th Century Fox Television.  
><strong>AN:** This little smut bunny popped into my head while I was writing "It Makes Such an Almighty Sound", and I just couldn't let it go. This takes place after that fic, but it is not a sequel really. I took some liberties with her costume from NBK. The title is from "Drumming Song" By Florence + the Machine.

* * *

><p>It was the Brittney Spears school girl thing all over again; only this time she wasn't doing it to punish Finn, or at least that's what she told him. He wasn't sure if that made this better or worse. All he knew was that she wouldn't be strutting around dressed like this if a certain someone had kept his damn mouth shut. Sure, it was hot to see her in those boots and those tight pants, but he didn't want other guys staring at his girlfriend's ass like that. He'd already shoved two puck heads against the lockers, and it was only first period. This was all Puckerman's fault.<p>

This wouldn't have happened if Puck and Quinn hadn't been late for glee rehearsal not once but four days in a row; everyone knew why they were late. It was no big secret that they'd gotten back together at Santana's party three weeks earlier, and, despite the fact that Quinn made a big show of being chastity queen, Puck would strut around like he had won some kind of prize while Quinn sat on the risers fixing her makeup and brushing her hair. Normally everyone ignored it, but the constant disruption when they came in late annoyed even Mr. Schuester, though he wouldn't say anything. At the end of rehearsal Rachel and Finn finally confronted them about it, and that was how the mess got started.

"The fact that you and Quinn consistently arrive late to rehearsal and disrupt the entire proceeding is counterproductive. How are we supposed to get anything done if you and Quinn keep coming in twenty minutes late because you were fooling around?"

"Shut up, Berry. We all know you and Stretch go at it like rabbits. Need I remind you that people could hear you at Santana's party?" Rachel turned bright red, her eyes wide.

"At least we were in a bedroom, unlike the two of you. Got caught in the janitor's closet yesterday at lunch, didn't you?" Puck shrugged. "You're a real class act, man."

"Whatever, my girl's hot, and we all know I'm the sex shark. I stop moving; I die." It was Finn's turn to roll his eyes, and Puck punched him in the arm. "Look, it's not my fault your girl's got all the sex appeal of kindergartner."

"Just because I wouldn't, as you so eloquently put it, 'put out' for you, doesn't mean I can't be sexy." Finn recognized the righteous indignation in her voice and knew trouble was brewing, especially when Puck muttered something that sounded like he'd believe it when he saw it. "Well then you had better get ready to believe it, Puckerman."

* * *

><p>He now knew precisely what Rachel meant by get ready to believe it; Rachel had brought back her mash up costume from the Bon JoviRolling Stones mash up the girls did the year before, and it was perfectly obvious that she intended to wear it all day. He should've predicted trouble when Rachel didn't show up at his locker that morning all bright and shiny and chattering excitedly about the day and all her plans; when Rachel decided to 'make an entrance' it usually meant she was up to something, and today it seemed that she was going to make one hell of an entrance. He heard a couple of wolf whistles down the hall, and he turned to see what all the fuss about; that's when he saw her, genuinely strutting into the building, and his jaw hit the floor. He'd seen it before, of course, but he'd assumed it was locked away in Rachel's costume case. Clearly, she'd decided to revisit her rocker girl look, and it looked damn good.

He wasn't the only guy in the hallway who noticed, which was problematic. He knew exactly what those other guys were thinking because he was thinking it too. His eyes raked her body, from the heels of the shiny black 'fuck me' boots that reached her knees to the tight black corset that hugged her torso and the little black fake leather jacket that covered her, and it was all he could do not to grab her and pull her into the janitor's closet. It was definitely Brittney Spears all over again. Everyone was staring at her, and she loved it; his girl loved the spotlight, and he was usually more than willing to give it to her. But when three of the hockey players were making very obvious thrusting gestures at her as she made her way to his locker, he yanked his letterman jacket out of his locker and attempted to wrap it over her shoulders.

"What is this all about?" She refused to take the jacket, much to his displeasure. "Come on, Rach, what has you going all Bad Sandy again?"

"I told Noah he'd believe I was sexy. I'm proving a point." She giggled, and he pulled her against him.

"Babe, I know you're sexy; I think you're sexy in animal sweaters and knee socks." He gripped her hips and bent to kiss her neck, almost growling in her ear. "Not that this isn't hot as hell."

He would've had her pinned against the locker, kissing her senseless if Santana and Kurt hadn't come by and dragged Rachel off to their pre-calculus class; sometimes it still surprised him that Santana cared enough about classes to show up, but he assumed that it was Rachel's influence. She had encouraged him to study harder and try to get his grades up because he wasn't going to let her go to New York without him. Puck came by a few minutes later on his way to the weight room, and Finn punched him hard in the shoulder. This was all Puck's fault.

* * *

><p>By third period, Finn had already chased Jacob Ben Israel away from her four times, and even Artie had commented on how hot Rachel was when she wasn't dressed like a kindergartner; Rachel was pleased with herself, and she basked in the attention for the most part. It was a bit unsettling when she felt a hand brush her inappropriately, and she jumped away when she felt a sudden pinch while standing at her locker; when she turned, she saw two members of the hockey team practically running down the hallway in the opposite direction, Noah shouting at them to keep their hands to themselves. She thanked him, and a small smirk played across her lips when he stared back at her, suddenly realizing what she was wearing.<p>

"I told you, Noah. I _can_ be sexy." She gave him a small shove and headed toward her English class.

"I give you till lunch before you change back into normal Berry." He called after her with a laugh. "You won't last much longer like that. It's not you."

He was correct, at least in some respects; this girl wrapped in tight black fabric was not Rachel Berry, not really, and she was well aware of that fact. But to her this was yet another part to be played, and one she was quite capable of playing well. She took her seat in front of Finn, who stared at her, and Santana arrived ten minutes late, adjusting her uniform; the Latina took her seat next to Rachel and whispered her approval of Rachel's appearance. The two girls giggled for a moment before Rachel turned her attention to the lecture on "The Canterbury Tales"; she could hear Finn muttering behind her, and she knew that he would need to borrow her notes after class. Rachel's pink pen flew across the page as she took her notes, neat script filling line after line in preparation for writing the extra paper she had to write to fulfill the requirement of her AP independent study; she did not turn as a small piece of paper fell over her shoulder and landed on her desk. Unfolding it she recognized Finn's messy handwriting immediately. _Everyone is staring at you, baby, and I can see why. But you're still my girl. _A small smile crept across her face, and she glanced back at him.

_I know who my man is, Finn. I have no doubts. _When she carefully passed the paper back to him, her neat handwriting bright pink beneath the black of his, and he couldn't resist teasing her further. Quickly scratching his response, he dropped it over her shoulder just before their teacher noticed, and he watched her shift in her seat as she read it. _Don't you forget it. Maybe I need to remind you_. The longer she played her little game, the stronger the temptation grew to pull her off to some deserted corner of the school and relieve her of her tight fitting clothes; she pulled her hair to the side, draping it over her shoulder and exposing her neck. The desire to press his lips to the exposed skin was overwhelming, and he knew exactly what would happen if he did; when he was sure that no one was looking, he traced a finger down the back of her neck, watching her shiver under his touch, and she bit her lip and shot him a warning glance over her shoulder.

The bell rang, and she quickly packed up her things and headed for the door, well aware that Finn was still staring at her. Rachel swayed her hips gently as she walked, and she heard a whistle from someone behind her. She briefly wondered if this was what it was like to be Santana, the object of everyone's desires. Kurt joined her on the way to their French class, and the two laughed as three boys nearly broke their necks trying to get a glimpse of her butt when she walked by them. Funny how a pair of pants and boots seemed to take her from invisible except as a slushie target to the girl everyone stared at. Finn stopped by his locker to grab his books for his government class, and he slammed the door harder than he intended when Jacob Ben Israel offered to give him anything he wanted for just an hour with Rachel.

* * *

><p>By the time the final bell rang, Finn had had just about enough of everyone fawning over his girlfriend and staring at her like she was a piece of meat; sometimes he wondered how he would survive sharing her with all the fans she was sure to have once she hit Broadway. While she giggled and smiled at all the attention, he caught himself grinding his teeth and fighting back the urge to put his fist through someone's face. They were walking past the choir room when he finally reached his breaking point; the asshole who'd slushied Rachel two days earlier asked for her number, and Finn shoved him back against the wall.<p>

"Back the fuck off, dude; that's my girlfriend." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into empty choir room, slamming the door behind them.

"Finn! What was that all about?" Her eyes widened when she heard the click of the lock. "What has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into _me_? Have you taken a look in the mirror today?" He took her bag and tossed it aside before reaching for her hips.

"So? I told Puckerman that I could be sexy, and I proved it." She was grinning up at him, the boots lifting her a good four inches from her normal tiny stature. "It's just a costume, Finn. I might get parts on Broadway with more risqué costumes than this."

"Those guys were staring at your ass, and I know what they were thinking about. They were thinking about _you_, Rach, and I don't mean your voice." He pulled her flush against him with a growl. "I don't want to share you with anyone."

"You never have to share me; you know that." She shivered as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips nipping at the sensitive skin there. "No one else will ever have me, Finn."

"You're damn right they won't." He pulled back, tracing the fresh mark with his tongue. "I'm not going to share you, baby. You're all mine."

She suddenly found her back against the wall, and Finn's hands seemed to everywhere at once, tracing the curves of her body. His hands tugged insistently at her belt buckle, and she captured his lips in a fierce kiss when she felt the belt came undone; his fingers were warm against her bare skin, and they traced the edge of her panties, occasionally slipping beneath the waistband. Rachel whimpered, nipping and tugging at his bottom lip, and she ached for him to touch her. A soft moan left her lips as his fingers dipped under her panties, drifting lower until they found her heated flesh, and she bucked into his hand.

"Oh god, Finn." She gripped his shirt tightly as his fingers dipped into her.

"So wet, baby; do you like that, Rach? You want more?" His voice was low and husky as his fingers moved in slow deep thrusts, and she nodded against his shoulder. "Who makes you feel like this? Say it, Rachel."

"You do, only you." She whimpered softly, trembling beneath his touch.

"That's right, Rachel, only _me_." His thumb grazed her swollen bundle of nerves, as if to punctuate the statement, and her hips jerked.

She released a wanton moan, her body trembling with the sensations that flooded her, and she buried her face in his neck; much to her surprise, his lips began to travel down her neck again, leaving a trail of heat as they brushed the tops of her breasts. Her eyes followed his path down, and her knees trembled as he continued the slow deep thrusts of his fingers until he had sunk to his knees in front of her and moved to part her thighs further. Her dark eyes went wide when he began to practically peel her pants from her body, leaving only a pair of very 'Rachel Berry' yellow panties with bright pink polka dots, and if her mind had not been clouded by other thoughts she might've been irritated with herself for not finding sexier panties.

His fingers grazed the damp fabric, and she gave a soft whimper of need; pleased with her reaction, he placed a kiss at the waistband of her panties, grinning up at her. Gripping her hips, he let his lips drift lower until he pressed a kiss directly on the damp spot that darkened the otherwise bright fabric; when she began to move her hips, he let his tongue dart out to taste her through the fabric, and she let out a keening moan. The reaction was exactly what he was looking for, and he stroked her slowly, massaging her through the soft satin until her knees quivered and her body quaked.

"Baby, you taste awesome. Do you know how fucking amazing you taste?" His fingers hooked into her waistband of her panties and tugged them down. "I don't want anyone else to know how awesome you taste."

He gripped her hips, holding her as still as possible, and the inability to move was both frustrating and erotic. She buried her fingers in his hair, and it was as if every nerve in her body was firing at once. Her eyes fell closed, and she released a low moan as his tongue touched her, shuddering under his knowing touch. She bit her lip to keep from gasping out too loudly. Her fingers tightened in his hair, and her eyes flew opened when his lips closed around her clit; her hips jerking slightly. Her hips moved his hands, rocking gently against his mouth, and she cried out softly; her eyes met his, filled with desire, and he gripped her hips tighter.

"_Finn… please_… don't stop; just like that…" Her head fell back with a loud moan.

"Say it, Rach! Tell me I'm the only one who makes you feel like this." He let his tongue flick over her clit.

"Only you, baby; it's only you." She gasped out her response.

Rachel was almost oblivious to the outside world, her mind emptied of almost all thoughts except how amazing it felt and how she didn't want him to stop. He reveled in her reactions, and one hand released her hips so that he could touch her. His fingers brushed her swollen clit, and she let out a shuddering cry as her hips jerked upward; the sudden depth of his tongue drew out a louder moan, and Rachel didn't bother to keep her voice down. Her trembling hands pressed him closer as her hips rocked uncontrollably. Her eyes flew open, and she felt herself shattering around his tongue, orgasm overwhelming her. He pulled back slowly, rising to his feet as she panted breathlessly, and he watched her step out of her boots, shrinking to her usual height. His fingers found the fastenings holding her corset, and it fell away from her chest, leaving her in only the faux leather jacket.

Still trembling, she hooked her hands in the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside; his lips explored her newly exposed skin, and she swiftly unbuckled his belt, tugging it loose. His pants soon fell around his ankles, and her hand slipped down to cup him through his boxer briefs; he couldn't hold back a groan, and suddenly her fingers were dipping into the fabric, stroking him slowly and deliberately. His lips captured hers, and his tongue plunged into her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. She pushed his boxer briefs down slightly, freeing him, and her hand moved in long firm strokes. With a low moan against her lips, Finn ran his hands down her sides until they reached her hips, and her eyes went wide as his hand hooked behind her left knee and quickly placed it at his hip, pulling her flush against him. She whimpered his name as he lifted her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me what you need?" His lips left hers, and he kissed along the length of her neck; when she didn't respond, he nipped at her neck and rocked his hips into her slowly. "Say it, Rachel. All you have to do is say it."

"Finn!" She gasped out his name, her hands sliding down his bare back. "_Fuck_ me."

There was something undeniably sexy about Rachel when she cursed, perhaps because sex was the only time she didn't freak out about it, and he closed his eyes as he surged forward, her heels pressing him closer. Normally, they took their time, drawing it out and trying to make it last as long as possible, but the added danger of getting caught and the urgency of their need made that almost impossible. She gripped his shoulders, her hips bucking into his. He kissed her jaw line and down her neck, tensing when her nails dragged over his back and traced his spine. Each thrust was smooth and strong, and he tried to hold out as long as possible. He pulled his hips back slowly, pulling out as far as he could before surging forward again, reveling in the way she moaned his name and buried her face in his shoulder to keep from crying out. Her hips rolled forward into his, and he could feel her small body tensing against him.

"Oh my god, Finn!" She gasped out, her lips capturing his earlobe; suddenly he felt her teeth tug it gently, and his hips jerked forward.

She was nibbling lightly at the warm skin of his shoulder, and he couldn't contain the low moans that flowed from his lips as Rachel's hands suddenly dropped to his hips, and then lower, cupping his ass and pulling him into her. His thrusts became sharper and quicker, and he was beginning to lose his rhythm faster than he anticipated. He could feel his climax building, and he did everything possible to hold back, desperately needing her to peak first; his hand dropped between them, fingers finding her clit and rubbing it firmly as he plunged into her with sharp hard thrusts.

"Finn, I… oh… Finn." She let her head fall back slightly, her nails scratching his back and probably leaving marks.

"Cum for me, Rach. Cum for me, baby." Finn whispered hotly, his hips thrusting into her once more before holding himself within her.

Rachel clung to him, moaning out softly as she rode out her orgasm, and she nipped his shoulder a bit harder than she intended in her attempt not to cry out his name; he felt her heat around him, her walls tightening, and his hips jerked, once, twice, and then a third time as he spilled himself within her. He rested his forehead against her shoulder for a moment, his breath coming in heavy pants, and she lifted a trembling hand to touch his cheek; he lifted his head with a smile, and as he leaned in to place a kiss on her lips there was a loud banging on the choir room door. They sprang apart as if there had been some sort of electric shock, and Rachel scrambled for her clothes while Finn tugged his boxer briefs and jeans up over his hips. By the time they were both dressed again and Rachel had slid her feet back into her boots, the banging had become more insistent; when they reached the door, they saw Mr. Schuester standing next to one of the freshmen that they had recruited at the start of the year. Rachel's eyes met Finn's, and he expected to see anger there; instead, she dissolved into a fit of giggles, and Finn couldn't help but smile.


End file.
